


Bat-Fam

by PhoenixReed



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Family, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixReed/pseuds/PhoenixReed
Summary: Random stories about the Bat-Fam, some of these may not be 'canon' and others may seem historically inaccurate, I know this, and I'm writing them this way on purpose. That being said I hope you enjoy the stories.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Sensory Overload

“Damian.”

“Drake.”

“Look, we’ll just pick up the suit and I’ll drop you off back home and that’s it. We don’t have to talk.”

“Agreed.” Damian huffed.

Tim sighed as he pulled into the parking lot, parking the car, he got out and followed Damian over to the store. He was surprised by the number of people in the store, it was almost too cramped.

“Can I help you?” A kind older gentleman asked.

Damian quickly smiled, “I’m here to pick up my suit, I’m Damian Wayne.”

The older man smiled back, “Yes! If you don’t mind trying the suit on, I need to make sure it fits properly.”

Damian looked at Tim, who nodded at him, and followed the man to the back. After a few moments, the older man came back.

“He says he’ll be just a moment; you weren’t with him when he came and picked out the suit. Are you a brother?”

Tim smiled, “Yes, I’m Tim.”

A younger man across the store turned to stare at them, “Tim? Damian Wayne? As in Wayne Enterprises?”

Tim took a deep breath, he hated when people asked that. “Yes.”

The man was typing on his phone while walking towards Tim, “Pleasure to meet you! If you don’t mind my asking, who is Damian’s mother? Bruce hasn’t told anyone!”

Tim stared at the man for a moment, unsure if this was a joke or he was being rude. Another person ran up, cellphone in hand, questioning about Damian.

Speak of the devil, Damian came walking out in his suit, he noticed the people talking to Tim and stood for a moment.

“Damian Wayne!” Another person called, rushing up to him. “Do you have time to answer some questions?”

Damian was about to say No when even more people flooded the building, cameras and microphones and too much for him.

Damian began to tug at his suit jacket, eyes searching for Tim amid the paparazzi. His height restricted being able to see over all the towering adults.

Tim sucked in a deep breath and began shoving his way through the people, he knew where Damian was by the Camera’s flashing from pictures being taken. By the time he got over there Damian’s legs look like they were shaking and that’s when Tim saw it, his poor 10-year-old little brother being bombarded with questions, lights, and noise. He looked helpless.

Tim pushed his way to Damian and knelt before him, ignoring the other people, he leaned close and whispered, “I’m here, don’t worry about a thing.”

With that he picked Damian up, taking note of how the boy easily hid his face in the crook of Tim’s neck and began walking for the door.

“Can you tell us who the mother is?”, “Is he middle eastern?”, “Can you give any statements!?”

Tim slammed the door to the shop behind him and quickly walked to the car. Without waste he put Damian in the backseat, slipping off his jacket so Damian could hold it, and got in the driver seat.

He drove several blocks then parked the car, he turned in his seat, looking at Damian. He had hidden his face in Tim’s jacket and was curled up tightly.

“We’re parked, unbuckle and C’mere.”

Damian unbuckled the seatbelt and crawled to the front, putting his arms around Tim’s neck.

Tim held him tight, “I’ve got you.” He reassured, carding a hand through his hair.

Damian sat that way for a while, hugging Tim and just trying to calm down. He didn’t even realize he had started to doze off until Tim opened the car door.

“Go back to sleep Damian. I have Jason driving us home.” Tim softly told him as he got in the back and buckled Damian up.

Damian normally would have yelled some snarky remark, but he was exhausted and simply rested his head on Tim’s shoulder and slept.

“All jokes aside, the kid ok?” Jason whispered, careful not to disturb him.

Tim looked at his kid brother, a small smile, “Yeah. He’ll be ok. Just had a sensory overload.”

Jason nodded and drove them to the manor, “Where’s Bruce?”

“Justice League Business,” Tim told him as he unbuckled Damian and picked him up again.

Jason opened the door and smiled as Alfred came walking from the kitchen, “Master Jason,” He greeted.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw Tim carrying a sleeping Damian, “Master Timothy,” He whispered.

“Sensory Overload,” Tim whispered, “Paparazzi found us at the store.”

Alfred frowned and nodded, “I made cookies if you’d like some.”

“Sure, can you bring them in the living room?”

“Of course.”

Jason went off with Alfred while Tim carried Damian to the couch. Carefully he sat the kid down and sat beside him, unable to hide a smile when the kid nestled into his side.

“Alfie?” Dick called down the hall as he entered the Manor.

Jason was shushing him from the kitchen, “Shut up, you’ll wake up the kid.”

Dick silently walked into the living room and smiled at the sight; Damian was asleep at Tim’s side with a hand tightly holding his shirt, Tim was eating a cookie and watching some animated movie while carding his hand through Damian’s hair.

“Oh my God,” Dick whispered, walking to sit on the other side of Damian with a smile.

“Not a word.” Tim whispered, “Kid had a sensory overload at the store today, he fell asleep.”

Dick nodded, “He hates crowds, I was going to take him but- “

“Don’t worry about it,” Tim said with a smile.

Jason and Alfred had entered at some point and were chatting about recipes.

Damian mumbled something into Tim’s side, Tim leaned down “Hm?” he asked.

“L’ve y’u…” He mumbled softly.

“Love you too,” Tim whispered and sat back.

No one heard them, Tim knew they'd never speak of this moment probably ever again, but for a split second this had his full attention and it was all he needed.


	2. "Hey Kid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by acidulication on Tumblr.  
> Damian gets kidnapped as a civilian and is held for ransom, thus prompting Jason to step in.

Damian stared at the man standing before him, he was a large man, of course, this would happen to him.

"You'll regret this," Damian mumbled.

"I can assure you when your family finds out I have you, they will pay plenty for you to be returned unharmed."

Damian sighed, looking around the warehouse. Why did he have to get kidnapped from school, of course as a civilian he couldn't do but so much, he turned his attention back to the man.

"You seem like a smart man," Damian commented.

"Thank you." He replied smugly, sitting across from Damian.

"You don't intend on giving me back, do you?"

"You're a smart boy, I don't intend on giving you back. I'll get my money and keep you as a hostage."

"What about the superheroes?" Damian asked, trying not to appear too smart.

"I have plans for them. I'm going to blow them up if they get too close."

Damian stared at him a moment, "What?"

"I have these special little bombs, you won't know because you're a child but they're called C4's, they're throwable and highly explosive."

* * *

"Jason. I need you to find Damian now." Bruce urged into the phone.

"I'm already on it Bruce, play well for the paparazzi." Jason hung up.

Bruce took a deep breath and stormed into the police station, heading straight for Gordon's office.

"Bruce," He motioned the chair across his desk, "We've been working non-stop to find Damian and we know where he is. We're arming the team now."

Bruce nodded, "Is he ok?"

"We don't know, the kidnapper won't communicate with us. He just sent us a note with the amount of money he wants."

"I want to be there when you go in."

"Bruce, that's too dangerous-"

"Please Jim. I need to be there when he comes out." Bruce had never called Gordon by his first name.

"You can sit in one of our backup cars, it's a few blocks away from the actual warehouse so you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you."

* * *

Jason was with Alfred when they received the letter, he scanned the fingerprints while Bruce rushed to the police station, where the kidnapper had sent a copy of the same letter. Jason knew exactly where Damian was, a small Warehouse near the docks, not a bad spot to hide.

Jason silently peered through the warehouse window, noticing how it was just Damian and the kidnapper in the room.

Jason shattered the window, pistol drawn and aimed at the kidnapper, "Don't Move."

Damian had a gag in his mouth, he was shaking his head wildly at Jason, his eyes pleading something.

"Ah, the famous Red Hood. I must say I didn't plan on you coming." The man continued walking towards some crates.

"I wanted to have some fun. You ruined it though." Jason countered, noticing Damian was pointing with his foot.

"You wouldn't happen to have my money would you?"

"No. The police will be bringing you what you deserve soon though. Hand me the kid and I won't kill you where you stand."

Damian had managed to dwindle the ropes around his wrists and yanked them free, he pulled the gag from his mouth, "He Has Bombs!" 

Jason saw the man grab a remote off the top of a crate, he fired his gun and took off running towards Damian.

The bombs were too fast. Jason and Damian were sent flying into the wall, the building crumbling above them.

* * *

"DAMIAN!" Bruce shrieked as he saw the explosion, throwing the car door open and running. He knew Jason was somewhere in the rubble too.

The police couldn't catch up with him, he was shoving his way around the rubble.

Half of the police stood shocked at what had just happened, the other half was searching the rubble. Gordon had already called Alfred and the hospital.

Bruce had tears streaming down his face, this wasn't how it was supposed to go, Damian was supposed to be out of harm's way.

* * *

Jason blinked his eyes open, listening to the sound of rushing water. He took a moment to gather himself, remembering what had just happened.

"Damian?" He called, looking around.

They must have fallen through the floor and into the sewers, it was too dark to see hardly anything.

Jason tapped his helmet, thankful he installed a flashlight on it. His leg was trapped underneath a large piece of a brick wall, but other than that he couldn't feel any other major injuries.

"Damian?" Jason tried again, scanning with his light.

Then he saw it, the sprawled out figure of Damian half-buried in the rubble. Jason wasted no time in shoving the piece of the wall of his own leg, dragging himself over to where Damian was laying.

"Damian, c'mon, please look at me."

Damian didn't answer or make any sort of move for that matter. Jason looked at the rocks covering Damian's legs and stomach, not seeing anything too large he began lifting them slowly.

Damian had several cuts along his legs from where the rubble had hit him, his stomach wasn't bleeding but it had a large bruise that was only getting worse.

Jason once again returned his attention back to Damian's head, he took his own helmet off and set it aside so that the flashlight was shining on them.

"Damian, please wake up," Jason begged, using his thumb to wipe the dust off Damian's cheek.

Jason could hear voices getting louder, they sounded close. He put his helmet back on and carefully pulled Damian into his arms, holding him protectively.

The light-flooded in as the rubble was pushed aside, "GOTHAM PD!" Gordon Shouted as he shined his light.

Jason tapped his helmet and turned his flashlight off, also turning his voice changer on, "Red Hood!" He shouted back.

Jim turned his light to face their voices, gasping at the sight, "Damian!" He shouted.

Jason stood, holding Damian tightly in his arms, already walking towards the exit hole they made.

"Tell the medics to bring the stretcher now!" Jim shouted up at one of the cops who were on the outside.

* * *

Alfred was sitting beside bruce, hand on his shoulder, silently praying.

"Medics!" A cop shouted from the rubble.

Bruce jumped up, watching the medics closely as they wheeled a stretcher closer to the rubble.

He almost cried when he saw Red Hood, His boy Jason, walking out carrying Damian. Alfred was right behind him as they went running towards the ambulance.

Red Hood sat Damian down on the stretcher and stepped back, watching as the Medics took over.

"Get me a BP and Oxygen Mask now!" One shouted, rushing gurney towards the ambulance.

Bruce hugged Red Hood, "Thank you." He choked out.

Jason patted him on the back and gave him a shove towards the ambulance, "Go be with him."

"I'll meet you at the hospital, Master Bruce," Alfred called out.

Bruce nodded and climbed into the ambulance with Damian.

Alfred turned to face Red Hood, "Thank you so much." He pulled the taller man into a hug.

Jason didn't know how to respond without giving away his cover. He simply nodded.

"Red Hood," Jim Gordon began, not wanting to startle the two, "I can't say how thankful we are that you showed up."

"It's not a problem, Commissioner. I don't like people who mess with kids. Especially people who mess with kids just to get through to their parents."

"Thank you," Jim repeated, shaking his hand.

Alfred waved his goodbye and headed for the car, silently driving around the block and pulling into an alley.

Jason emerged, wearing a different outfit entirely, "Hey Alfie."

Alfred once again hugged Jason, this time holding him tightly. "Thank you, Master Jason."

Jason held Alfred for a moment, "Always. Nobody touches my brother."

* * *

"Mr. Wayne?" A nurse asked quietly.

Bruce, had a hand running through Damian's hair, "Hm?"

"There are two people here to see you, Jason and Alfred."

"Send them in."

She nodded and left the room, a few moments later Alfred and Jason walked in. Bruce was out of his seat, walking towards Jason.

He pulled him into a hug, not saying anything, just holding him. Jason returned the hug, slowly, time didn't heal all wounds but it helped.

"Master Bruce, if you'd like some coffee-"

"I'll stay with Damian." Jason offered, "You both can take a few minutes to talk to each other."

Bruce thought for a moment and nodded, he and Alfred both left towards the cafeteria to get coffee.

Jason strode over to sit by the bed, taking Damian's hand in his, dropping his head so it rested in his other hand.

"Damn." He muttered, feeling tears fill his eyes.

"Todd," Damian whispered, voice cracking.

Jason quickly looked up, staring into Damian's green eyes. Jason smiled, for the first time in weeks a genuine smile.

"You scared me, kid," Jason admitted, "I- I was worried for a minute."

Damian looked at him, a small smile creeping onto his face, "You're still worried," he said quietly.

Damian tugged Jason's hand, raising his other arm to hug him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there."

Jason carded his hand through Damian's hair, unable to stop the tears streaming down his face, he could feel Damian crying against his chest and he was ok with it. They both knew the other need to release the emotions of the past several hours and they probably wouldn't talk about it ever again.

As much as they fought and bickered and shouted, they were brothers.


	3. Damian being a kid for once.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian, for the first time possibly ever, finally experiences something fun as a kid.

"I'm not a child, Grayson!" Damian hissed, kicking at the snow around his feet.

"Cheer up, kid," Jason said with a smile, "You ever made a snowman?"

"No. Grandfather did not allow me to play outside, in the snow we trained."

Grayson frowned, "Dami!" He cooed.

"Instead of a snowman, we could make a Batman," Tim suggested.

Jason shrugged his shoulders, Grayson was practically jumping with excitement, and Damian just crossed his arms.

"Alright!" Grayson began happily, "Dami, you and Baby Bat start rolling some snowballs for the body and head. Timmy and I will go get some decorations!"

Without another word Tim and Grayson fled into the mansion, leaving Damian and Jason standing outside.

"Alright, better get to rolling," Jason mumbled, rolling a snowball in his hand.

"I don't know what to do..." Damian whispered, scanning the snow with his eyes.

Jason looked over to him, smile returning, "Here."

He strode over to Damian, guiding him to pick up the snow and create a small ball, "Now you just roll it across the ground."

Damian knelt down and began rolling it, smirking as he watched it grow. "Hm."

Jason smiled wider, creating another snowball.

Damian couldn't contain his excitement when the snowball got too hard for him to push, he quickly looked at Jason, "Todd!"

Jason looked over, leaving his snowball where it was, "Whatcha got?"

"Help!" Damian pleaded.

Jason felt something, happiness, pure happiness. He helped Damian push it so it was a little bigger.

"Here, help me move this one on top squirt."

Damian ignored the insult, which made Jason even happier, as they both lifted the snowball. As they sat it atop the other one, Damian stood back and admired their work.

"Look how big it is!" He exclaimed.

Jason nodded, patting the snow in his hand into a small snowball, throwing it at Damian.

Damian stared at Jason with raised eyebrows, slowly looking at the snow falling from his jacket.

"You ball it up and throw it for fun," Jason explained.

Damian scooped up some snow, patting it into a smaller snowball, throwing it at Jason with a smile. He laughed as it hit Jason's jacket and slid off.

"Alright, Squirt!"

* * *

Grayson and Tim had gathered a batman cloak, an old belt, and some coals for a face. They carried it all back outside, frowning when no one was to be seen.

"Dami? Little J?" Grayson called.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Damian screamed from the tree branch above Grayson.

Snowballs came raining down on him and Tim, coating them in snow, they ran back trying to escape the fire.

"Charge!!" Jason shouted, throwing another snowball.

Grayson stared for a moment, all he could see was Damian's smile, his heart was full. Tim was in shock that Damian and Jason were working together, he quickly recovered and began throwing snowballs back at them.

Damian was running around, throwing snowballs and diving behind trees for cover, his laughs loud enough to be heard by all.

He strode over to the unfinished SnowBat and flopped down beside him, breathing heavy, smiling wide.

"Did you have fun Dami?" Grayson asked, sitting beside him.

"Yeah." He huffed out, staring up at the clouds.

"Wanna finish our Batman then go inside and get some cocoa? Alfie put some on."

"Yeah." He agreed, rising to his feet.

He grabbed the batman belt and clicked it around the waist of the SnowBat, smiling wider, he carefully made the face mimic Bruce's stoic expression.

He stared up at the top of it with the cloak in his hand, trying to plan a way to get to the top.

Tim smiled and picked him up, ignoring his squeak, letting him put the cape on.

All four of them stood and stared at their masterpiece, each one feeling pride and one feeling a childhood joy that he never got.

* * *

Bruce sipped at his cocoa, smiling as he watched out the window.

"You took pictures?" He asked, turning to Alfred who was on his right.

"Plenty of memories to print, Sir." He nodded, a smile covering his own face.

"Good. It's very rare they ever sit in the same room, to have them play in the snow is something I never want to forget."

* * *

Bruce printed those pictures, quickly framing and sitting them on the bat computer.

That's where the pictures stayed.


End file.
